Requiem of a Jedi
by ScottyD117
Summary: After leaving the Jedi Order, Ahsoka Tano sets off to get away from the Clone Wars. But when she is caught in the middle of a battle and is accidently sent to another galaxy, she must team up with a warrior of honor and a hero of legend against an ancient evil deadlier than Darth Sideous himself. Post-The Wrong Jedi, during Halo 4. Slightly AU. First Story in the Precursor Saga.
1. Characters and Technologies List

_**This is NOT a prologue, only a list of characters and technology that will be present in the story (This list will be updated periodically as the story progresses). I do NOT own Star Wars or Halo (They are owned by Lucasfilms and 343 Industries, respectively.); however, all original content is mine.**_

**Characters**

(_Star Wars_)

Ahsoka Tano, Former Jedi Commander

R6-D4, Astromech Droid (Prologue Only) (My Creation)

General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Droid Army (Prologue Only)

(_Halo 4_)

Master Chief/John-117, SPARTAN-II Supersoldier

Cortana, 3rd Generation "Smart" AI

Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, Creator of the Spartan Project (Prologue Only)

Mysterious Man, Interrogator (Prologue Only)

Jul 'Mdama, Leader of the Covenant Remnant (Prologue and Chapter One Only)

Thel 'Vadam, Arbiter of Sanghelios

Scott-G217/Ocelot 'Vadam, Former SPARTAN-III Supersoldier and Raptor of the 'Vadam Family (My Creation)

Scott's Mother and Father, Former Army Captain and Former Marine Sergeant respectively (My Creations) (Chapter One Only)

Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose, SPARTAN-II Supersoldier and SPARTAN-III Trainer (Chapter One Only)

Insurrectionist, Murderer of Scott's Mother and Father (My Creation) (Chapter One Only)

Prophet of Truth, Leader of the Covenant (Mentioned Only) (Chapter One Only)

Silenius, Jiralhanae War Chieftain (My Creation) (Mentioned Only) (Chapter One Only)

Lord Terrance Hood, Admiral of the United Nations Space Command

N'tho 'Sraom, Special Operations Sangheili

Usze 'Taham, Special Operations Sangheili

Miranda Keyes, Commander of the UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn_ (Mentioned Only) (Chapter One Only)

Avery Johnson, Sergeant Major of the UNSC Marines (Mentioned Only) (Chapter One Only)

Avu Med 'Telcam, Leader of the Servants of Abiding Truth (Chapter One Only)

Rtas 'Vadum, Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Retribution and Shipmaster of the _Shadow of Intent_

Heavier Than Most, Scott's Huragok (My Creation)

Sav Fel, Kig-Yar Skirmisher and Black Markets Dealer (Chapter One Only)

Andrew Del Rio, Captain of the UNSC _Infinity_

Thomas Lasky, Commander of the UNSC _Infinity_

Sarah Palmer, Commander of the UNSC _Infinity_'s Compliment of SPARTAN-IV Supersoldiers

Roland, UNSC _Infinity_'s 4th Generation "Smart" AI

Dr. Sandra Tilson, Scientist On Board Ivanoff Station Orbiting Installation 03

The Librarian, AI Remains of Ancient Forerunner

Ur-Didact, Last Remaining Forerunner

**Vehicles and Ships**

(_Star Wars_)

_Lucrehulk_-class Droid Control Ship (Prologue Only)

_Providence_-class Carrier/Destroyer  
-_Invisible Hand_ (Prologue Only)

_Munificent_-class Star Frigate (Prologue Only)

Droid Tri-Fighter (Prologue Only)

Vulture Droid Fighter (Prologue Only)

_Subjugator_-class Heavy Cruiser  
-_Enmity_ (Prologue Only) (My Creation)

_Venator-_class Star Destroyer (Prologue Only)

Delta-7B _Aethersprite_-class Light Interceptor  
-Ahsoka Tano's Personal Starfighter (Red, Green, and White color scheme)

Syluire-31 Hyperspace Docking Ring (Prologue Only)

BTL-B Y-wing Starfighter (Prologue Only)

Alpha-3 _Nimbus_-class V-wing Starfighter (Prologue Only)

(_Halo 4_)

_Autumn_-class Heavy Cruiser  
-UNSC _Song of the East_  
-UNSC _Pillar of Autumn II_

_CAS_-class Assault Carrier  
-_Song of Retribution_ (Prologue and Chapter One Only)  
-_Shadow of Intent_

_CCS_-class Battlecruiser  
-_Pious Inquisitor_ (Chapter One Only)

_CRS_-class Light Cruiser

Type-51 Individual Breaching Carapace (Drop Pod)

Type-53 Squad Breaching Carapace (Drop Pod)

Type-54 Mass Deployment Carapace (Drop Pod)

_Strident_-class Heavy Frigate  
-UNSC _Strident_

_Charon_-class Light Frigate  
-UNSC _Aegis Fate_ (Mentioned Only) (Chapter One Only)  
-UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn_  
-UNSC _Greely_ (My Creation) (Chapter One Only)

D79-TC Pelican (Dropship)

G79H-TC Pelican (Gunship)

F-41 Broadsword

_Infinity_-class Ultra Heavy Dreadnaught Carrier  
-UNSC _Infinity_

Forerunner Planetbreaker  
-_Mantle's Approach_

HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX ADS (Mantis)

M12 Force Application Vehicle (Warthog)  
-M12 Light Reconnaisance Vehicle (Hog)  
-M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle (Gauss Hog)  
-M12R Light Anti-Aircraft Vehicle (Rocket Hog)

M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle (Mongoose)

M808 Main Battle Tank (Scorpion)

Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform M510 Seigework/Ultra-Heavy (Mammoth)

_RCS_-class Armored Cruiser

Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage (Wraith)

Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft (Banshee)

Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter (Space Banshee) (Chapter One Only)

Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter (Seraph)

Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Ghost)

Type-44 Troop Carrier (Covenant Remnant Phantom Dropship)

Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform (Scarab) (Chapter One Only)

Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage (Revenant)

Type-52 Troop Carrier (Covenant Separatist Phantom Dropship)

Type-56 Ground Support Deployment Platform/Ultra Heavy (Lich)

UH-60 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Stealth Strike Fighter (Nightstalker) (My Creation)

Z-330 Forerunner Escort

Didact's Cryptum

**Weapons**

(_Star Wars_)

Ahsoka Tano's Lightsaber (Green)

(_Halo 4_)

ARC-920 (Railgun)

Assault Cannon (Arm-Mounted Fuel Rod Cannon)

BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle (Battle Rifle)

Combat Knife

H-295 Forward Observer Module (Target Locator/Laser Designator)

M247H Heavy Machine Gun (Minigun)

M363 Remote Projectile Detonator (Sticky Detonator)

M395 Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR)

M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon (Rocket Launcher)

M45D Tactical Shotgun

M46 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun (Vulcan)

M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle (Spartan Laser)  
-M8C Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannon (Gunship-Mounted Spartan Laser)

M68 Asynchronous Linear-Induction Motor (Gauss Cannon)

M6G Personal Defense Weapon System (Magnum) (Chapter One Only)

M6H Personal Defense Weapon System (Magnum)

M6J/C Carbine (Army Version of Magnum) (Chapter One Only)

M79 Multiple Launch Rocket System (Rocket Hog-Mounted)

M739 Light Machine Gun (SAW)

M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose Fragmentation Grenade (Frag)

MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System (Assault Rifle) (Chapter One Only)

MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System (Assault Rifle)

Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel (Sniper Rifle)

M4093 Hyperion Nuclear Delivery System (Hyperion Missile) (Chapter One Only)

M410 Dual Heavy Machine Gun (Gunship-Mounted)

Mark 2457/35cm Heavy Railgun (Mini-MAC)

Mark 2551 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (Onager)

M85 Anti-Aircraft Gun (Scythe)

M97 Guided Missile Weapon System (Lance)

Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade (Plasma Grenade)

Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword (Energy Sword)

Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword (Sword of Sanghelios) (Gold Energy Sword with Hilt Guards) (My Creation)

Type-1 Wrist-Mounted Energy Weapon/Dagger (Energy Dagger)

Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer (Gravity Hammer)

Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol (Plasma Pistol)

Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle (Plasma Rifle)

Type-27 Special Application Sniper Rifle (Beam Rifle)

Type-32 Close-Quarters Combat Munitions Launcher (Needleshot) (Covenant Separatist Shotgun) (My Creation)

Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher (Needler)

Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon (Fuel Rod Gun)

Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy (Concussion Rifle)

Type-51 Carbine

Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon (Plasma Turret)

Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced (Storm Rifle)

Type-55 Anti-Infantry Stationary Gun (Shade Turret)

Z-040 Attenuation Field Generator/Localized (Pulse Grenade)

Z-110 Directed Energy Pistol/Exotic (Boltshot)

Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon (Suppressor)

Z-180 Close Combat Rifle/Asymmetric Engagement Mitigator (Scattershot)

Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon (Lightrifle)

Z-390 High-Explosive Munitions Rifle (Incineration Cannon)

Z-750 Special Application Sniper Rifle (Binary Rifle)

Z-510 Focus Turret (Beam Turret)

Z-8060 Particle Cannon

Z-8250 Light Artillery

Z-8250 Heavy Artillery

Hardlight Blade

Composer

Constraint Field

HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon (Nuke)  
-Mark 2556 Medium Fusion Destructive Device

Shiva Nuclear Warhead (Chapter One Only)

Energy Projector

**Species and Artificial Intelligences** (both _Star Wars_ and _Halo 4_)

Human

Togrutan

B1 Battle Droids (Prologue Only)

Unggoy (Grunt)

Kig-Yar (Jackal)

Mgalekgolo (Hunter)

Sangheili (Elite)

Jiralhanae (Brute) (Mentioned Only)

Huragok (Engineer)

Forerunner

Sentinel Aggressor

Promethean Crawler  
-Crawler Snipe  
-Alpha Crawler

Promethean Knight  
-Knight Lancer  
-Knight Commander  
-Knight Battlewagon

Promethean Watcher

**Sangheili Status**

Raptor, Which Means "Honoray Member" in Sangheili Culture (My Creation)

**Armories** (Both Human and Sangheili)

Acheron Security (Mentioned Only)

Lodam Armory (Mentioned Only)

Misriah Armory (Mentioned Only)

Sraom Armory (My Creation) (Mentioned Only)

_**The prologue will be published before the end of January. Don't forget to review!**_

_**Update: If anyone has noticed my Nightstalker vehicle, I created this in honor of UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER, the author of "The Andromeda War". Without him, this story would not be possible. Be sure to favorite and follow his story.**_


	2. Prologue

_**That's it, it's finally done! The Prologue is finished! Let me tell ya, it was hard, but totally worth it. Here it is, the beginning of Requiem of a Jedi!**_

_**Note: I do NOT own Star Wars or Halo, so DON'T sue me because I AM BROKE! However, all original content is mine.**_

Prologue

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant, 17 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**

_Pained, betrayed, and saddened couldn't even begin to describe how I feel_, thought Ahsoka Tano. As the Togrutan walked towards her starfighter, she thought back to the events that led to this: the attack on the Jedi Temple, the investigation, the murder of a prisoner, all leading up to a betrayal she didn't see coming.

While out on a mission with her Master Anakin Skywalker, the Temple had been attacked. When recalled back to Coruscant to investigate, they found the woman responsible, who had literally turned her husband into a walking time-bomb. Ahsoka had gone to talk to the woman, only to be stunned when the prisoner was lifted into the air by someone and Force choked. As if that wasn't enough to stun her, Ahsoka was then accused of murder, one she didn't even commit. She was then chased down to the lower levels of the planet, where she made a surprisingly temporary truce with the assassin Assaj Ventress. She was finally captured and brought back to the Temple to be tried. In the end, Ahsoka was cleared of the charges after Skywalker had captured the true traitor, Barriss Offee, Ahsoka's closest friend.

But, even when the Jedi Masters asked her to come back to the Jedi Order, she knew in her heart that she wouldn't return. The scars she gained from the whole ordeal would haunt her if she returned. The Masters didn't trust her in the beginning, so how could she trust them? The only one who had come through for her, one she could always trust, was Skywalker.

Ahsoka sighed, a single tear streaking down her face as she thought back to the conversation she just had with Skywalker, how Anakin understood how she felt about leaving everything behind to start a new life. _I know, Ani. I always knew, about you and Padme, about how you wanted to have a future with her outside of the Order. Don't worry, Ani, your secret is safe with me_, she thought.

It was at the end of the conversation that Skywalker had surprised her with a gift: Her lightsaber. It had been taken away from her when she was captured, but Anakin had held on to it, believing that she had been framed for everything. She had gratefully accepted it, remembering that if it wasn't for him, her life would've been over.

As she neared the landing pad outside of the Temple, she saw that her astromech droid, R6-D4, was already waiting inside one of the ships there. She flashed a small smile as she gazed at her red, green, and white ship.

Ahsoka was glad that the Jedi Counsel let her keep her starfighter. The Delta-7B _Aethersprite_-class Light Interceptor, also know as the Jedi Starfighter, was an improved advancement to the original Delta-7. The basic design was the same, with its triangular-shaped appearance remaining unchanged. There was, however, one key difference: The old Delta-7's had astromech droids, specifically the R3 series, permanently installed. There was no way the pilots could bring their other astromechs, without having to use a much larger transport, on certain missions, ones that require the help of an astromech. The designers saw this detail, and created the Delta-7B. This design allowed other astromechs, such as R6, to integrate with the outside of the ship, and then disengage from the ship whenever their services were required elsewhere.

As she climbed into her fighter and powered it up, R6 started beeping and whistling. His translation appeared on the screen in front of her: "Where are we going?"

Ahsoka sighed and said, "I don't know, little guy. Someplace where we can get away from this war, hopefully." She lifted her starfighter off of the landing pad and flew it up towards the sky.

As the fighter reached the upper atmosphere, the droid beeped another question: "How about Bespin? From what I can gain from the database, the war hasn't reached its system, yet."

"That may be true, R6, but with the war as it is now, that could change very quickly," she pointed out. "However, seeing as how I can't think of anyplace else to go, I guess we can give it a shot."

The Delta-7B, after finally leaving the upper atmosphere of Coruscant, glided past some _Venator_-class Star Destroyers towards one of the Syluire-31 Hyperspace Docking Rings orbiting the planet. After docking with one of them, Ahsoka entered the coordinates to Bespin and activated the hyperspace drives. The stars stretched on of her viewport, and in a split-second, the ship accelerated into hyperspace.

Knowing that it would take about an hour to reach Bespin, she said, "R6, let me know when we're reaching Bespin." R6 whistled an acknowledgment as Ahsoka closed her eyes and started meditating.

As she started, she felt something in the Force. She couldn't figure out what it was, so she reached out to the Force. She tried to make heads and tails of it, but all she gained from it was that it neither felt good nor bad...just _odd_.

As she was about to reach out again, a loud shrill brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes and realized that it was R6. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't know! Something's making us drop out of hyperspace. We're about to be near Hoth," his translation exclaimed.

The ship then abruptly exited hyperspace—right in front of a _Providence_-class Carrier.

"Fierfek!" she cursed.

**Hoth System, 17 BBY**

General Grievous watched from the bridge of his _Providence_-class flagship, the _Invisible Hand_, as the Confederacy of Independent Systems fleet continued to fire on the Republic Star Destroyers orbiting Hoth. His fleet, consisting of two _Lucrehulk_-class Droid Control Ships, twelve _Munificent_-class Star Frigates, and one recently built _Subjugator_-class Heavy Cruiser, the _Enmity_, had earlier caught the Republic completely by surprise. The _Enmity_, at the front of the fleet, had immediately turned, so that her starboard side was facing the Star Destroyers, and fired her ionic cannon just as the Republic had launched hundreds of BTL-B Y-wing Starfighters and Alpha-3 _Nimbus_-class V-wing Starfighters. The fighters dodged out of the way of the massive ionic field, but two of the Star Destroyers weren't fast enough. The field passed right through them, disabling everything on the ships, including shields, weapons, and communications. The CIS fleet had then started to fire everything they had at the two ships, eventually causing them to explode into fields of fire and debris.

"Launch fighters!" Grievous commanded.

"Roger, roger," one of of B1 Battle Droids at a console acknowledged.

Soon, space was filled with green and red turbolaser fire, Y-wings and V-wings, and Droid Tri-Fighters and Vulture Droid Fighters. Star Destroyers were being disabled and destroyed left and right. The Republic was losing and the CIS was winning.

The communicator on his command chair beeped for attention. Grievous touched a button and the hologram of his Sith leader, Count Dooku, appeared before him.

"General Grievous," Dooku began, "I assume everything is going well?"

"As planned, Count," Grievous said. "Two of the Republic's ships have been destroyed and their communications have been jammed. The whole system has gone blind."

"Excellent. Soon, this system will be ours. Continue with the plan, General. Hold nothing back," Dooku said.

"When have I held anything back, Count?" Grievous then cut communications with Dooku and said, "Ready the landing craft for launch!"

"Roger, roger," a B1 said. The droid was about relay the message when he exclaimed, "Uh, sir, a ship is dropping out of hyperspace in front of us. Design matches that of Jedi Starfighters."

"What?!" Grievous was stunned. The enemy's communications were jammed. How could the Republic have learned about the attack so quickly?

Sure enough, a red, green, and white ship dropped out of hyperspace right in front the _Invisible Hand_. Grievous immediately recognized the starfighter. _Tano, Skywalker's pet!_ He then roared out one command:

"DESTROY THAT SHIP!"

**XXXXXX**

Ahsoka felt turbolaser fire hit the Hyperspace Ring. She quickly detached her starfighter from it and veered away from the _Invisible Hand_, just as the Ring exploded into metal fragments. She watched as the CIS fleet continued to fire on the last remaining Star Destroyers.

"R6, contact the Republic fleet! Tell them that we need immediate assistance!" Ahsoka commanded.

"I can't!" R6's translation exclaimed. "Communications are jammed! I can't raise the fleet!"

The _Enmity_ fired her ionic cannon at the last Star Destroyer, and Ahsoka watched as turbolaser fire repeatedly impacted on the ship, eventually causing it to explode. The _Enmity_ turned her starboard side towards the starfighter.

Ahsoka then had an idea. _The asteroid belt! I can lose them there!_

She accelerated towards the asteroid belt as the _Enmity_ charged up her ionic cannon for another shot. _By the Force, please let us get there before it fires,_ she thought as she kept dodging turbolaser fire.

Suddenly, R6 let out a loud shrill just before a turbolaser shot blew his head clean off. Ahsoka felt a pang of sadness as his head tumbled into space. Just as she turned her head to watch the head fly off into the distance, she saw the _Enmity_ fire an ionic field towards her.

She quickly dove down and watched as the field passed right over her starfighter and towards an asteroid at the edge of the asteroid belt. As the field passed through the asteroid, Ahsoka felt that odd disturbance in the Force again, this time stronger than before. She was about to reach out through the Force when, suddenly, the asteroid fragmented.

In its place was a huge, metal sphere, about four hundred meters in circumference. It was smooth and gray, with some sort of weird symbol, a ring wrapped around a small circle, engraved on the front. The symbol also seemed to be glowing.

Then, without warning, a beam of energy shot out from the small circle and exploded in front of Ahsoka, creating what looked like a black hole with blue energy swirling around it. Ahsoka turned her starfighter around and tried to fly away from it, but the black hole was pulling her in like a tractor beam. Her vision started to become blurry and she became lightheaded. Before she succumbed to the blackness of unconsciousness, she heard a voice speak out in her head:

_I have long dreamt of this moment, Reclaimer._

Grievous watched in astonishment as the black hole collapsed in on itself. Both Tano and the sphere were gone. It was as if they had ceased to exist.

**Secure Facility, Unknown Location, March 3rd, 2554**

The man took a seat on his side of the table and looked towards the old woman sitting across from him. "Tell me about the children," he said.

Catherine Halsey, creator of the SPARTAN-II program and now a notorious criminal, didn't hear him. She was lost in thought, remembering the little boy she had kidnapped and turned into a soldier. The luckiest of the Spartans. John.

The interrogator again tried to get her attention. "Dr. Halsey?"

Halsey finally looked up at him, her eyes tired and grave. She looked at him for a long time and said, "You already know everything."

The interrogator gave her a hard look before stating, "You kidnapped them."

"Children's minds are more easily accepting of indoctrination, their bodies more adaptable to augmentation. The result was the ultimate soldier. And because of our success, when the Covenant attacked, we were ready."

The man scoffed. "Dr. Halsey, your bending history to your favor and you know it. You developed the Spartans to crush human rebellion, not to fight the Covenant."

What he said was true. The Spartans were originally developed to deal with the Insurrectionists. When the Covenant glassed Harvest in 2525, and started the Human-Covenant War, Halsey's Spartans were not ready to deal with this kind of enemy. But, they rose to the challenge anyway, and ended up fighting the Covenant for the next twenty-seven years.

She said as much. "When one human world after another fell to the Covenant, when my Spartans were all that stood between humanity and extinction, nobody was _concerned_ over why they were originally built."

"So you thought in the end that your choices were _justified_," the man spat out.

Halsey put her cuffed hands on the table and replied, "My work _saved_ the human race."

In a way, that was also true. The luckiest of her Spartans, Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, had risen above the others, fighting back the Covenant, eradicating the Flood, saving Cortana from the Gravemind, and destroying a Halo ring, Installation 04, to prevent it from activating. Now he was missing in action, lost to the stars.

The interrogator, however, didn't see it that way. With venom in his voice, he asked, "Do you think the Spartans' lack of basic humanity helped?"

Halsey looked at the man quizzically. He was different than the interrogators she face before. "What are you after?" she asked. "The others before you were Naval Intelligence, but _you—_you're something else."

"Records show Spartans routinely exhibited mildly sociopathic tendencies, difficulty with socialization. Furthermore..."

"_The records show_ efficient behavior operating in hazardous situations," Halsey argued. "I supplied the tools to _maintain_ that efficiency."

"But do you believe the Master Chief succeeded because he was, at his core, _broken_?" he asked with spite.

It felt like the temperature of the room dropped twenty degrees cooler. Halsey narrowed her at him and asked with steel in her voice, "What does John have to do with this?" Her eyes then widened in surprise as she realized what he was saying. "You want to replace him."

The interrogator looked at her coldly. "The Master Chief is dead."

"His file reads 'missing in action'," she argued.

The man chuckled darkly. "_Catherine_, Spartans never die?"

Halsey stood up and said, "Your mistake is seeing Spartans as military hardware. My Spartans are humanity's next step. Our destiny as a species. Do not underestimate them." She then looked at the man straight in the eye and added, "But most of all, _do not_ underestimate..._him_."

**Unknown Location, First Age of Redemption  
March 4th, 2554**

Against the inky blackness of space, the _CAS_-class Assault Carrier, _Song of Retribution_, glided through an asteroid belt. In its path was the planet it had been searching for, a Shield World, built by an ancient race long gone, a race that wiped itself out so that others could survive.

On board the _Retribution_, a Sangheili Commander walked through the doors of the bridge. It was a circular room with other Sangheili at different stations. He walked up the ramp of a raised platform, where Jul 'Mdama, leader of the Covenant Remnant, was gazing at the hologram of the planet.

The commander clicked his four mandibles, raised a closed four-fingered fist across his chest, bowed towards 'Mdama, and said, "Shipmaster 'Mdama...It is where you said it would be."

The Shipmaster turned towards the commander and replied, "No, my loyal friend. The planet is where the Forerunners promised us it would be."

'Mdama turned back to the hologram. "Find us a way inside," he commanded. He then pressed his mandibles together in a smile and added, "Requiem's treasures will be ours."

_**So, what did you think of the prologue? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it somewhere in between? Review and tell me what you think! Stay tuned for Chapter 1: Dawn!**_


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm changing my new character's name slightly. I did more research and he didn't fit well with Halo's Timeline. I found that just by changing a certain letter in his name, I can make him fit very well in the timeline.**_

_**So, he has now gone from Scott-D217 to Scott-G217. I will make the same change in the Characters and Technologies List.**_

_**By the way, this story would not have been possible without the help of UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER. Check out his channel and follow his story, "HALO: The Andromeda War."**_

_**Chapter 1: Dawn will be up and running in about a couple of weeks. See ya then!**_

_**Update: Sorry that it's taking awhile, but because of an ice storm-in Pensacola-as well as other recent events, I was unable to continue my story. Don't worry, I'm back to writing, and the first chapter should be up and running real soon.**_

_**In other news: I am now holding a contest. What I want from you is a UNSC vehicle that bridges the gap between the Warthog and the Scorpion, something acts as an APC. Some rules though:  
1.) You cannot use vehicles used in other stories, or use other people's ideas; they have to be your own creation.  
2.) I will only consider those that PM me their ideas; I will not accept those posted in reviews.  
3.) The more detailed you describe your creation, the easier it will be for me to use in my story.**_

_**As soon as the first chapter is up and running, I will look at your ideas and choose the one that stands out the most. Your idea could make it in future chapters to come.**_

_**Until then, ScottyD out!**_


End file.
